Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to metal oxide nanoparticles, methods and applications. More particularly, embodiments relate to enhanced performance metal oxide nanoparticles, methods and applications.
Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable lithium batteries have revolutionized portable electronic devices. They are also increasingly being pursued for electric and hybrid electric vehicle power supply applications. However, a major concern regarding rechargeable lithium batteries is safety, in particular when metallic lithium serves as an anode material within a rechargeable lithium battery. Such safety concerns arise from the gradual formation of lithium dendrites which may pierce a separator that separates an anode and a cathode within a cell within a rechargeable lithium battery and lead to a short circuiting of the cell.
Given the clear commercial significance of lithium batteries, desirable are additional materials and methods that may provide for safer and more efficient lithium batteries and lithium battery components.